mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.10
Dear players, we have been receiving lots of feedback on hero balancing lately. 1. First of all, we have collected, checked and followed all comments from customer service, Facebook and forum. 2. Second of all, since MSC is still ongoing, we would like to maintain a stable environment for contestants to prepare strategies for MSC so that they can bring us the most exciting matches. We understand that sometimes it is hard for you when you meet some over-powerful heroes or you may feel it difficult to accept losses when your favorite hero is picked and not used as well as you do. This is the last thing we would like to see. While MSC is about to come to the end, we are planning to make a big adjustment of hero balancing in order to change the current situation that marksman heroes are over-powerful and to make tanks and mages to be more useful during fights. Additionally, we will also make some other adjustments of those over-powerful and unpopular heroes so that all heroes can be picked. Please trust us that our first priority has always been to bring you the best gameplay experience. I. New &Revamped Hero 1. Drifter – Clint: Remade Clint default model and improved Drifter’s attack and skill effect. Clint and his skin – 'n Sand will be sold as a giftpack, 30% OFF first week. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins 1. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/8/18 05:00:00 --- 2017/8/25 05:01:00 (Tap Settings button on the upper right corner of home screen to check) Karina; Franco; Tigreal; Bruno; Minotaur; Hayabusa; Johnson; Hilda Starlight Member Extra 6 Free Heroes: Clint; Lolita; Chou; Moskov; Cyclops, Karrie 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/8/25 05:00:00 --- 2017/9/1 05:01:00 (Tap Settings button on the upper right corner of home screen to check) Balmond; Bane; Akai; Alucard; Layla; Lolita; Ruby; Estes Starlight Member Extra 6 Free Heroes: Rafaela; Natalia; Kagura; Johnson; Aurora; Lapu-Lapu 2. Hayabusa Skin –Enforcer, 599 diamonds, 30% OFF first week 3. Hayabusa and his skin – Enforcer will be sold as a giftpack, 30% OFF first week 4. Estes Skin – Dominator, limited time event III. Hero Adjustments Irithel Improved the description of Heavy Crossbow Minotaur Despair Hammer: Fixed the issue the area of effect doesn’t match the actual area Harley Adjusted recommended gear set Franco Iron Hook: Adjusted the damage from gear physical attack to total physical attack, basic damage adjusted from 460+40*skill lv. To 340+60*skill lv. Miya Turbo Stealth: Fixed the inconsistency of description and actual effect Lapu-lapu Adjusted attack growth from 6.75 to 8.25 Ruby Adjusted life steel rate that is provided by gears from 115% to 125% Gord Mystic Projectile: Adjusted basic damage from 240+30*skill lv. To 225+45*skill lv. IV. New Events & Features 1、 Ruby, time limited 30% off on diamonds. Server Time 2017/8/25 05:00:00 --- 2017/9/01 05:01:00 V. Battle Equipment & Skills Adjustment Battle Equipment: 1. Add buff icons for jungle equipment 2. Improved Immortality buff description 3. Sword, Shard’s unique passive – Wind: Adjusted movement speed bonus after killing a jungle monster from 5% to 8%. 4. Fixed the issue that stack still exists after selling the jungle equipment Battleground Adjustments: 1. Fixed the issue that hero aura doesn’t match the character. VI. BUG Fixes 1. Fixed the issue that download speed is not displayed when it’s below 100K.Category:Patch Notes